


Now

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: UshiOi week 2017 day 1 - Festivals/CelebrationsOikawa realizes time is running out.





	Now

Graduation rolls around quicker than any of them had expected. It's unbearably romantic, with cherry blossoms fluttering from the trees every time the wind so much as looks at them. The sun had crept over the horizon that morning already unusually warm, heating up the cold night into a day that would leave Oikawa with a few more freckles on his nose than he had the week before.  
  
"Senpai!" comes from a few dozen directions when he goes about his day and he's, of course, polite. Says hello, smiles as he should, and bends his knees to get into the frame of selfies while he winks his best, cutest wink.  
  
Inevitably, the question keeps on coming up: can they have his second button? Please? They have admired him for such a long time, seen all of his matches, cheered for him until their voices were hoarse.  
  
And before he can think of a lie, something honest leaves his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have someone I like," he tells the first girl who asks. Her eyes widen at the same time his do, and he claps a hand over his mouth as if he can force the words back in and turn back time. All the day's emotions must be getting to him if he's being so careless.  
  
"Who is it?" she asks him, and though he wouldn't blame her if she were, she's not the type to cry at rejection. He has the unbidden urge to hug her in comfort, but it would be beyond cruel to add false hope to her crush.  
  
"Not someone who's here," he says, nice and vague, his mouth finally obeying him. For years, he's been quiet. Well, quiet - he's been bitter, and angry, and motivational, and inspirational, but he's rarely been honest about the feelings tucked deep under his heart. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I-"  
  
She cuts him off, waves him away, and wishes him well before turning on her heel and finding her friends. Now it's out, he has to stick to his story, so he tells it a dozen times. Inevitably, it finds its way back to Iwaizumi. Of course.  
  
"Who is it?" Iwaizumi catches him near some vending machines, slings an arm over his shoulder, and rests his weight on Oikawa while he leans over and slips the last necessary coin into the machine. Oikawa hadn't really thought ahead about checking if he'd have enough money before he embarked on mindlessly slipping coins in.  
  
He'd been dreading this moment all day, a knot of tension curling in his stomach. He didn't like to lie to his best friend.  
  
"I can't tell you," Oikawa said eventually, unhappiness curling the corners of his mouth downwards. The look didn't suit him. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, curious. They shared most things, but... what if Iwaizumi no longer liked him, after hearing the truth? He would lose a friend and have nothing to show for it. He shrugged Iwaizumi's arm from his shoulders and found, with annoyance, that it made its way back in seconds.  
  
"Can you tell him?" Iwaizumi asks, quiet as a mouse, close to his ear. Oikawa isn't sure if his heart stops or picks up the pace until he can't feel it anymore. He can feel his shoulders tense, jaw lock, confusion reigning king in his head. The thoughts are rattled around and jumbled when Iwaizumi shakes him gently and murmurs again, "We're friends. I'd be stupid not to notice."  
  
Finally, the weight of his arm retracts, removed when Iwaizumi makes to leave the room and casually looks over his shoulder, leaving him only to think of the parting words.  
  
"You only graduate once, you know. After this, we might lose touch."  
  
And that - that feeling sucks. Some undeniable mess of misery and hurt and desperation settles behind his ribcage like a centipede that won't sit still, and the feeling spurs him on enough to leave the room so quickly he forgets his water from the machine.  
  
It's not until he's halfway there on a bus that the adrenaline rush clears and he can think clearly again, not unlike the fog of a good match. His phone has at least six messages, two from concerned friends looking for him. Them, he texts back a reassurance. Two of the others are for later, and the last two from Iwaizumi.  
  
'Have you gone to see him?'  
  
'Good luck!'  
  
And if Iwaizumi can believe in him, he can do it. When the bus stops, he thanks the driver politely and steps out to be faced in yet another wash of cherry blossoms. The tiny petals stick in his hair, one rests on his left cheekbone.  
  
In the distance, milling about, he can see Ushijima. He towers over a crowd in a way that for once doesn't leave Oikawa grumbling about sports. It's a good thing. The feeling in his ribcage stirs again at the sight, so he takes long, determined strides until the crowd parts for him for fear of being bowled over.  
  
Before he can think about his actions he's in front of Ushijima, his hands on Ushijima's uniform, pulling him closer. He hesitates when he's an inch from Ushijima's face, his breath smelling like spearmint and his eyes far too close and looking at Oikawa. So Oikawa closes his eyes, leans forward, and lets his instincts take over from his inexperience.  
  
Ushijima is pliant, tastes good, and seems perfectly content to be kissed until Oikawa draws back. With a shaky breath he brings a hand to his own chest, tugs the second button of his uniform off in one harsh move, and holds it out on his open palm.  
  
"Can I give you this?" He asks, too shy to just say 'I like you', and his heart and his brain and this thoughts scramble when Ushijima plucks the button from his palm, and makes for his own second button.  
  
And Oikawa, well, he has no choice but to kiss Ushijima again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a year behind on HQ tbh, and haven't even reread it since last year, but whatevs. I felt like participating again this year. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
